The Scorching: A short story with Webs and The Jade Winglet
The Scorching: A short story with Webs and The Jade Winglet by LilytheRainWingNightWinghybrid Webs: “Gather round students! It’s time for a short history story!” Turtle: “Oooo! Is this the scorching story? I love that one! I’ve read it about 5 times already!” Webs: “Yes it is Turtle. Moon, you know this one as well, don’t you?” Moon: “Yes. This is about the 14 sisters? I like it, because it’s very interesting.” Winter: “Get on with it already!” Webs: “If you insist. *ahem* Have you ever wondered what happened during the scorching?” Carnelian: “Never.” Everyone: “Shhhh!” Webs: “Anyways, there was once 14 sisters. 2 were of every tribe. Each one was named after a gemstone. For the IceWings, There was Queen Diamond, and Princess Tanzanite. For the MudWings, there was Queen Amber, and Princess Topaz. For the NightWings, there was Queen Moonstone, and Princess Onyx. For the RainWings, there was Queen Ammolite, and Princess Opal. For the SandWings, there was Queen Citrine, and Princess Peridot. For the SeaWings, there was Queen Sapphire, and Princess Emerald. For the SkyWings, there was Queen Ruby, and Princess Garnet. Each Queen was older than the Princesses. Anyways, they watched from the shadows as scavengers lived out their strange lives before us, and they plotted a plan to burn each scavenger to the ground, and take over the continent that we call Pyrrhia. Finally, their day came, and they successfully took over the continent. Then, the older dragons became the queens, while the other younger dragons became princesses. Each sister split the continent into places for each of them. Each got an even amount of land. They treated each other equally and were happy. Because they were happy, the Gods of Pyrrhia were pleased, realizing how fair each and every dragon were to each other. So, the Gods of Pyrrhia decided to give each Queen 4 gifts. The first two gifts were the same, while the other two gifts were different for each queen. The first gift was the gift of more of their tribes. So that means more RainWings, more IceWings, more SeaWings, etc, etc. The second gift was the gift of animus magic to all 14 sisters. For the third gift, it was a magical object for each queen that was unique to only them. The IceWings were given the gift of the Northern Lights, to light their path during the darkness of night. The MudWings were given the gift called ‘the Cow Maker’. It was a machine that could dispense endless amounts of cows, so they would never starve. The NightWings were given the gift called ‘the Moonlet’. It was an enchanted sceptre that gave off moonlight equal to three moons, and you could light the sceptre over hatching NightWing eggs, so they would be able to be born with the abilities to read minds and see every possible future. The RainWings, funnily enough, were gifted with an object called a ‘hammock’, which are still around today.” Carnelian: “That’s the dumbest gift I have ever heard of!” Kinkajou: “Hey! You wouldn’t know that they are awesome if you haven’t even tried sleeping in one!” Qibli: “Can I sleep in one?” Webs: “Maybe another time Qibli. As I was saying before Carnelian disrespectfully interrupted me, the RainWings were gifted with hammocks, so they’d be able to sleep better, and more comfortably. The SandWings were gifted with the Obsidian Mirror.” Moon: “Which is an error, because the Obsidian Mirror is actually a NightWing treasure.” Winter: “Once again, NightWings are claiming that they’re all powerful.” Qibli: “Winter! Why don’t you just cool down?” Webs: “Actually, Moon is right, Winter.” Winter: “Whatever. And Qibli, stop with your puns! They’re terrible!” Qibli: Awwww you think I’m an icesome dragon! Well you are a chill guy!” Umber: “Webs, what happens next?” Webs: “Thank you Umber, for reminding us to get back to the story. I’m sure all of you know what the Obsidian Mirror does, but just to remind you, it shows you any dragon you request what they’re doing at the present time. Now let’s go to the SeaWings. They were gifted with a necklace called ‘The Pearl of Great Lakes’. It’s a magical pearl that makes the wearer invincible.” Turtle: “Question, Webs. What happened to each of these magical objects?” Webs: “Good question. I guess it didn’t really say in the scrolls. I’ll tell you once we’re done the SkyWing treasure. They were gifted with an enchanted rock that was called ‘The Wishing Stone’. Its purpose was to make any wish the owner wishes come true. You’d think this would make the SkyWings invincible, but no. There was a catch with The Wishing Stone. Any wish you made, you couldn’t take it back, so you had to wish carefully.” Umber: “So what happened with the enchanted objects?” Turtle: “Yeah, what happened?” Webs: “Well, the IceWings still have theirs, so do the RainWings and I don’t know about the SeaWings, but I somehow still believe it’s around. So, the MudWing gift. The Cow Maker. It broke down one day, causing the Great MudWing Famine. You’ll be learning that later in the year. The Cow Maker is gone. The Moonlet was destroyed. Burned to dust, because NightWings realized they didn’t need it anymore. The Obsidian Mirror still exists, but it’s disappeared as far as I know. The SkyWing gift. This is funny of how it disappeared. Apparently, The Wishing Stone is now at the bottom of the Arctic Ocean, where no dragon can reach.” Kinkajou: “Not even IceWings?” Winter: “Dumb, imcomplete RainWing. The Arctic ocean is too cold, even for us. Only an IceWing born with Icescales could enter the ocean, and my tribe hasn’t had an Icescales dragonet in ages.” Moon: “Hey! You don’t have to insult Kinkajou like that!” Umber: “Webs, how is it funny that The Wishing Stone is at the bottom of the Arctic ocean?” Webs: “Awesome question. The Wishing Stone was a SkyWing gift. So how did it end up in the Ice Kingdom?” Carnelian: “Because my tribe was stupid enough to give their gift to the Queen of the IceWings? Is that it?” Webs: “Correct Carnelian. The SkyWings didn’t want their gift anymore, so they gave it to the wise Queen Diamond, only to have one of her servants drop it in the ocean.” Qibli: “Wow. That was------” Winter: “Don’t you dare say another pun.” Qibli: “That was a dish best served cold by that IceWing servant.” Winter: “I give up.” Umber: “For the record, I like Qibli’s puns. They’re very cool.” Winter: “GRRRRR.” Webs: “Let’s continue before you go to self-defense class with Clay. Now, there was still one more gift left to give to each queen. The last gift was the gift of ability. For IceWings, they were given frostbreath and the ability to withstand cold temperatures. Queen Diamond named the tribe IceWings, because they lived in the snow and their castle was made of ice. For MudWings, they were given the ability to have fireproof scales, except, only from blood-red eggs.” Umber: “Clay!” Webs: “Yes, Clay was born from a blood-red egg. Queen Amber named the tribe MudWings, because they lived in the swamps, where there’s lots of mud. The NightWings were given the ability to (surprise surprise) read minds and see the future. Queen Moonstone named the tribe NightWings, because they were the same colour of the night sky, and most of the tribe was active during the night. The RainWings were given the ability to camouflage like chameleons and spit venom like the snakes in the rainforest. Queen Ammolite named the tribe RainWings, because they lived in the rainforest, where it rains constantly. The SandWings were given the ability to sting with their barbed tail, like a scorpion and were also given the ability to withstand hot temperatures, as well as having hot scales that illuminate heat. Queen Citrine named the tribe SandWings, because they lived in the desert, and they were much like the sand in the desert. The SeaWings were given the ability to breathe underwater and speak their own language, Aquatic. Queen Sapphire named the tribe SeaWings, because they lived in the sea, and they could breathe underwater. The SkyWings were given the ability to fly faster than all the other tribes. Queen Ruby named the tribe SkyWings, because they lived up in the sky, and they fly fast in the sky.” Carnelian: “Are we done this boring story yet?” Webs: “Almost. For a while, everything was alright. Queen Moonstone fell in love with a NightWing named Legendgiver, and had a daughter named Moonstone ll. Slowly, day by day, Moonstone lost her sanity. She thought she was treated unfairly, and she thought she didn’t get enough land than all her other sisters. Onyx, Legendgiver and Moonstone ll tried to calm her down and try and get her sanity back, but it didn’t work, because Queen Moonstone killed all the queens. She didn’t kill any of the other sisters in time, because she was just so crazy, she comitted suicide. Legendgiver was devastated, so he disappeared off the face of our planet, leaving his daughter to be raised by someone else. All the princesses became queens and nothing else dramatic happened until Darkstalker, until now, here we are, living and breathing because of those 14 sisters. Any questions or thoughts before you go?” Winter: “I wish Queen Diamond survived, but of course, NightWings ruined everything again.” Umber: “Amazing story. I want to hear it again!” Moon: “What ever happened to Legendgiver and Moonstone ll?” Webs: “No one knows. I guess if you ever meet a NightWing named Moonstone ll, then she knows what’s happened to Legendgiver. I think.” Kinkajou: “I think I know where Queen Ammolite’s grave is! It’s very old!” Qibli: “That was cool. And Winter, that wasn’t a pun. I actually meant that.” Turtle: “I already know this story, so it’s cool.” Carnelian: “Big fat waste of my time. My tribe was dumb back then.” Webs: “Class dismissed! Have a fun time remembering about 14 sisters!” Carnelian: “Yeah for sure.” End Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Completed)